1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, and a memory device, memory card, electronic apparatus and electronic system adopting the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in integration density of semiconductor devices, research into a technique of reducing a planar area occupied by elements of a semiconductor device has been conducted.
To increase the integration density of semiconductor devices, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) has adopted a vertical diode as a switching device.
In a silicon (Si) diode, impurities (e.g., boron (B)) may easily diffuse from a P-type semiconductor region into an interlayer insulating layer disposed around the P-type semiconductor region. Accordingly, the concentration of B contained in the P-type semiconductor region of the Si diode disposed close to the interlayer insulating layer may be reduced.
As the width of the Si diode is on the decrease, a reduction in the concentration of B contained in the P-type semiconductor region of the Si diode gradually affects the electrical properties of the Si diode. For example, with the reduction in the concentration of B contained in the P-type semiconductor region of the Si diode, a resistance of the P-type semiconductor region of the Si diode may increase, and an on-current Ion of the Si diode may be reduced.